


Я тебя прикрою (I've got your six)

by KatherineShep



Series: Translations [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineShep/pseuds/KatherineShep
Summary: От автора: Не было Шепард без Вакариана, как не было бы Вакариана без Шепард.





	Я тебя прикрою (I've got your six)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've got your six](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/309615) by Alfirin1986. 



> В фандоме, где драмища хлещет через край, нужно больше маленьких милых фиков :3

Гаррус не мог понять, как можно было этого не заметить. Все окружающие вели себя так, словно не было ничего необычного в женщине, стоявшей рядом с ним – и при этом они знали её не хуже самого Гарруса. Они должны были видеть изменения, которые видел он каждый раз, глядя на неё. Гаррус надеялся, что виной всему была их невнимательность, но что-то подсказывало ему, что он ошибался.

«Доверяй своему чутью», – всегда говорила Шепард, а её советы никогда не подводили. В итоге Гаррус пришёл к неприятному выводу, что люди просто не хотели ничего замечать. Шепард была в их глазах исключительно сильным и непреклонным командиром, непогрешимым лидером.

Они могли ничего не видеть – возможно, сознательно, – но Гаррус видел. Он замечал измученность и усталость и то, как тяжесть потерь осела на плечах Шепард. Эта битва длилась для неё намного дольше, чем для всей остальной галактики.

Уморительные человеческие видео со всадниками в смешных шляпах и с пистолетами родом, казалось из каменного века – те, что заставляли Шепард восторженно выкрикивать что-то вместе с актёрами к глубокому удивлению команды и радости друзей – были забыты. Время, которое она могла провести за обедом вместе с командой, теперь было занято анализированием данных с датападов и расчётами в стратегической комнате. Привычка перебиваться питательными батончиками служила Шепард хорошую службу: она часто засиживалась допоздна с горсткой оных. Иногда Гаррус оставлял слежку за оружейными системами, чтобы увидеться с ней, когда часы показывали далеко за полночь и на корабле воцарялась тишина. Заметив его, Шепард бросала беглый взгляд на свой уни-инструмент и одаривала Гарруса виноватой улыбкой, говоря: «И почему время так летит?». Гаррус пожимал плечами и уклончиво отвечал, что времени никогда не бывает достаточно. Затем – забирал датапады из её рук и мягко уводил её к лифту. Когда он настаивал на том, чтоб она отдохнула в своей каюте, Шепард улыбалась ему: «Не знаю, что бы я делала без тебя, Вакариан». Он парировал: «Ты наверняка справилась бы сама, только не так стильно». Её ответный смешок скрывал улыбку, выдающую измождение. Раньше Шепард улыбалась так, что веселье плескалось по взгляде – даже во времена погони за Сареном или попыток поиграть на нервах у Призрака. Сейчас же улыбке Шепард не хватало той же лучезарности.

И всё же Шепард умудрялась делать обходы всей команды и осведомляться о состоянии каждого из них: «Что-нибудь слышно о твоей семье?», «Тебе что-нибудь нужно?». Она всегда находила время для своих ребят, всегда была рядом, готовая выслушать, даже если всё, что человеку было нужно – выговориться. Вот почему она и сейчас остановилась у главных батарей.

\- Ты помнишь, что сказал мне тогда, на Менаэ? – спросила Шепард, оперевшись на поручень и водя рукой по металлу.  
\- Я тогда много что болтал, – ответил Гаррус, поглощённый настройкой своего уни-инструмента, и наклонился вперёд, чтобы лучше поймать сигнал. У него было неопределённое чувство, что он знал в точности, к чему она клонит.  
\- Ты тогда спросил, сколько всего должен пережить человек, чтобы опустить руки, – напомнила она. – Сколько смертей он должен увидеть до того, как…  
\- До того, как один хорошо знакомый красавец-турианец вытащит тебя из-под стола, отряхнёт от пыли и угостит выпивкой, – прервал её Гаррус. – Мы ещё не сдаёмся, Шепард. Ни на йоту, - поддел он её плечом.

В этот раз смех Шепард прозвучал куда менее напряжённо. В уголках её глаз залегли морщинки, и Гаррус понял, что сказал именно то, что было ей нужно. Это отнюдь не украшало реалии этой войны, но если его слова могли помочь Шепард продержаться следующие десять минут, Гаррус был рад помочь. Она всегда была поддержкой для своей команды, но и ей порой нужен был кто-то, кто мог поддержать её – хоть Шепард никогда бы этого не признала, не то что попросила о помощи. Кто-то, кто мог бы помочь ей принять тот факт, что любой человек может ошибиться.

\- Ах, Гаррус, ты всегда подстраховываешь меня, – сказала Шепард, остановившись в дверном проёме со сцепленными за спиной руками. – Дай мне знать, когда услышишь что-то о своих родных.  
\- Шепард, я… – начал он возражать, что у них почти не было шансов выжить, но, поймав взгляд Шепард, понял: она и так это знает. Это также напомнило ему о том, сколько раз им удавалось победить при таких же ничтожных шансах. – Обязательно.

И тогда Гаррус понял: в этом вся Шепард – поднимать боевой дух своей команды, даже когда её собственная уверенность в успехе истаяла.

\- Когда мы победим, первый тост за победу будет за мой счёт, – пообещал Гаррус, потому что это было единственное, что он мог обещать.

Это – и то, что он всегда будет прикрывать Шепард спину, потому что она была права…

Не было Шепард без Вакариана, как не было бы Вакариана без Шепард.


End file.
